urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Power
Intro A card's Power is shown above the card's Damage, and has a blue fist as a symbol. The higher the value is, the better. Use This number, multiplied by the amount of Pillz the player decides to put into the card, gives the card its Attack value in the round (the card's Ability and Bonus as well as the opponent's can change your Power or Attack). A card can only have a minimum of 1 Power and 1 Pillz, meaning that -without counting other effects- it can have a minimum Attack of 1. Power Manipulation Certain cards have Bonuses and Abilities that affect either their own or their opponent's Power to help them win the battle. Decreasing the opponent's Power under yours is more powerful than simply increasing your own as when dealing in very low powers such as 3 and 4, (due to Characters like Robb Cr or Caelus Cr), it is harder ,for example, for a 2 Power card to overpower a 3 or 4 Power card than it is for a 7 Power card to win against an 8 or 9 Power card, since the Attack difference/Pillz is greater. Certain cards also have Power = Opp. Power. This is an interesting Ability, as it simply evens the playing field but doesn't give a clear advantage on its own. However, it is often on a 2 or 3 star Character, who will therefore win a Tie-Breaker (unless Solomon is in play), since the card with a lower star count wins. It can also be found on cards from Clans like the Ulu Watu or the Bangers, therefore meaning that if all goes to plan, the player has 2 more Power than the opponent, which is a substantial amount. This does mean however, that they are weak to any Damage reduction and/or Ability/Bonus stops, such as Glorg or Clover. The Ability Protection: Power prevents the card's Power from being reduced. Certain Clans have Bonuses that manipulate Power: * Ulu Watu and Bangers: +2 Power * All Stars: -2 Opp. Power * Frozn: Revenge: +2 Power and Damage * GhosTown: Day: +1 Power and Damage. Night: -1 Opp. Power and Damage There are also Leader cards which can affect Power: * Ambre: Team: Courage: Power +3, Max. 10 * Eyrik: Team: -1 Opp. Power, Min 5 * John Doom: Team: Reprisal: -2 Power and Damage, Min 3 The Power Creep To keep the game accessible to newcomers, a Power creep can be observed. This means that as time progresses, the average power on cards becomes higher. For example, at the release of the game, a power of 5 or 6 was considered strong. by 2018, the average is 7 or 8, with certain cards reaching 9 (this is all without taking Abilities or Bonuses into account, which can boost Power). This means that newcomers can easily access cards that are good without being dominated by players who have been playing for longer. This Power creep results in newer clans often being more powerful. For example, Nightmare , a Clan from the launch of the game, many cards have a power of 6. Obviously newer releases for the new clan reach current standards, such as Dragomir, but many cards become quite hard to use. Newer Clans , however, such as Raptors, have Power that rarely goes under 7 if that card doesn't have Power or Attack manipulation.